The future of Titans
by Aivlis296
Summary: :) i in Italian :D E se i Titani non possono essere più degli eroi per colpa di una legge, che fine faranno? (BBXRAE e stanno già "insieme") spero vi piaccia :) commentate se vlete - .
1. La nuova legge

Garfield quella mattina si alzo, si mise il suo solito completo rosso\bianco e si diresse in cucina, a fare colazione.

Quando arrivò mostro un sorriso a 32 denti e disse "buon giorno gente!" ma non fu accolto con lo stesso entusiasmo, anzi, tutti i Titani avevano una faccia al quanto preoccupata e Garfield domandò "siamo a un funerale o magari è scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale? Andiamo ragazzi cosa sono quei musi lunghi?" Cyborg rispose molto sconsolato: "E' passata la legge…". Garfield lo guardò incuriosito, lui non ne sapeva niente, allora li intervenne Robin: "La legge anti eroi Beast Boy, quella legge che vieta di usare i poteri e agire come vigilanti mascherati." Robin fece un respiro profondo e poi disse: "La legge che farà finire i Titani e qualsiasi organizzazione di supereroi…" Garfield sgranò gli occhi e disse. "c-cosa? No, ragazzi, ditemi che è uno scherzo. Non possono farlo! Poi chi combatterà il male? Insomma ci stanno prendendo in giro vero?" Raven con la sua solita voce monotona disse: "Non è uno scherzo Gar, ci anno mandato una lettera che ci invita a lasciare la Torre Titan e abbandonare la carriera supereoristica." Garfield disse incredulo: "Ma perché? " Robin gli diede la risposta: "è stato constatato che i supereroi facciano più danni che altro, e che non servono perché grazie hai robot inventati dalla Lex corporation la citta sarà più sicura." Garfield iniziò ad arrabbiarsi: "Non possiamo permetterlo! Nessuno può mettere delle pattumiere ambulanti al nostro posto! Siamo EROI noi facciamo solo del bene!" Robin disse: "Beast Boy, non possiamo farci niente dobbiamo adeguarci e sperare che si rendano conto di quello che stanno facendo." Cyborg si alzò e disse: " almeno la torre Titan resterà come museo e non sarà abbattuta, io vado a sgombrare la mia postazione… a Gar ha chiamato tua madre, vuole parlarti urgentemente.".

Dopo che Cyborg si era alzato Robin disse: "Grazie a tutti per aver fatto parte della squadra, è stato un grande onore aver lavorato con voi. E spero con tutto il cuore che ci ritroveremo e che le vostre vite vadano per il meglio; l'ultima assemblea dei Titani finisce qui." Tutti si alzarono in silenzio, diretti nelle loro stanze a fare i bagagli, tranne Garfield che rimase seduto su una sedia, amareggiato e sconvolto.

* * *

passa qualche tempo

* * *

Dopo andò in camera di Rae, aveva bisogno di parlare con lei anche di vederla.

Del loro rapporto non si poteva dire che non ci fosse stato niente tra i due, diciamo che era come stare su una altalena, una volta sono la coppia più bella del mondo e l'attimo dopo si odiano, più che altro odiano loro stessi perché non riescono a stare insieme.

Busso alla porta di Raven e disse: "Rae sono io ho …bisogno di te…" Raven gli aprì la porta e lo guardò prima di entrare, e gli disse : "anch'io ho bisogno di parlarti.", lui si addentrò nella stanza si guardò in torno, c'erano dei grossi scatoloni riempiti fino all'orlo di libri, vestiti, statuette e altri oggetti vari; notò una foto di tutta la squadra di qualche anno prima, gli scappò un sorriso.

Raven intanto metteva altri libri in un scatolone, dopo qualche minuto Garfield iniziò a parlare: "Rae…che cosa faremo adesso?" Raven si fermò e disse con tono monotono: "non lo so , ma credo che riusciremo a cavarcela." Poi continuò a mettere vari oggetti nello scatolone.

Garfield ribatté: "Si, ce la siamo sempre cavata ma sta volta è diverso, non saremo più una squadra e molto probabilmente non ci vedremo più tutti insieme, insomma non passiamo di certo inosservato…io sono verde, Cyborg è mezzo robot e per non parlare di Kory che è un alieno." A quel punto Gar si lasciò cadere sul letto e fini col dire :"E gli unici che forse possono essere scambiati per normali siete tu e Dick... ".

Raven si fermò di nuovo e si sedette accanto a lui rispondendogli: "Garfield io…" prima che potesse dire qualcos'altro venne interrotta da Garfield che disse: "Rae voglio stare con te… ti prego, portami con te, Farò il bravo non ti darò nessun fastidio!" Raven rispose: "Garfield ascoltami, io credo sia meglio di.." proprio in quel momento il cellulare di Gar suonò, era Elastigirl (la madre adottiva) e lui rispose :"Pronto? A si? Io… va bene …." intanto che Gar parlava Raven continuò a fare i bagagli.

Gar disse ,dopo aver riattaccato: "Rae io… devo partire per Praga con la Doom Patrol, li la legge non è ancora passata…" Garfield si avvicinò a Raven e le prese le mani, continuò: "vieni anche tu con me Rae, ti prego…" Raven si liberò dalla presa e si girò dalla parte opposta, e disse: "Gar… devi andare dalla tua famiglia, io non c'entro niente con la Doom Patrol e poi credo di voler finire gli studi …" Gar si riavvicinò e l'abbracciò da dietro dicendo: "ma tu centri con me e se non vuoi venire nemmeno io ci vado." Raven si girò e disse : "no, Garfield tu devi andarci, la tua famiglia ha bisogno di te. Io invece posso cavarmela anche se non ti ho qui. E se non lo vuoi capire così, Garfield, credo che non dovremmo più frequentarci." Lei cerco di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio, ma lui la trattenne e le disse: "Rae ti prego non farlo." Raven lo guardò negli occhi e li diede un piccolo bacio sulla bocca e poi disse: "mi dispiace Gar, ma è l'unico modo per farti andare." Mentre diceva queste cose Raven usò i suoi poteri per portarlo fuori dalla sua stanza e chiudere le porte.

Gar sbatte i pugni sulla porta della sua stanza e disse urlando :"RAE! APRI LA PORTA!RAE!APRILA TI PREGO!" ma l'unica risposta fu un lieve sussurro: "mi dispiace Garfield..." seguito da un silenzio tombale.

Dopo un attimo la porta si aprì e Garfield si precipitò dentro ma non trovò nulla, solo una camera vuota, si era teletrasportata via.

Garfield restò nel buio e disse quasi sussurrando :"Rae…".

* * *

per oggi è tutto :) commentate :D


	2. Ci ritroveremo

Hey :) ecco il nuovo capitolo XD

* * *

Se prima Garfield era a terra adesso era a pezzi, l'unico modo di rimettersi in sesto era andare da Vic.

Anche se era un mezzo Cyborg aveva un cuore d'oro, non per niente era il suo migliore amico.

Appena entrò vide che la sua stanza era in ordine, niente fuori posto, Garfield si sorprese che non avesse fatto ancora le valigie. Cyborg appena lo vide gli disse sorridendo: "Hey Verdolino! Sai che nessuno butta fuori Victor Stone dalla sua torre?! Sono riuscito ad aver un accordo col governo. Io rimango qua a patto che faccia manutenzione alla torre ,visto che allestiranno un museo ,in tutta la terra solo io so come è fatta la torre, d'altronde l'ho costruita io!" Cyborg però notò che qualcosa non andava e gli chiese, con tono più serio o almeno sembrava serio: " Testa di verza tutto a posto? Anzi aspetta che indovino, um, vediamo un po' che ha il verdolino. Vediamo scommetto che centra un mantello blu, capelli neri e una gemma in testa…" Garfield lo interruppe dicendo: "Dai Cy , sono a pezzi, non ci mettere anche tu! Prima la legge e adesso Rae potrebbe andare peggio di così? Non rispondere era retorica la domanda, comunque sono contento che tu rimanga alla torre, così se mai cambiano idea sulla legge abbiamo già tutto pronto." Garfield cercò di accennare un sorriso, Cyborg disse :"Va bene erbetta come vuoi, evitiamo l'argomento "mi ha mollato per la cento milionesima volta ma tanto ritorneremo insieme dopo qualche giorno", credi veramente che la torre Titan ritornerà operativa? Insomma, non come museo, ma come "tutti insieme Titani"?" Garfield fece un sorriso più convinto sta volta : "Si ,ci sarà di nuovo Robin che dirà "titani go!" e noi a eseguire gli ordini." Cyborg sorrise e disse: "speriamo, ah Gar, mi dispiace di essere stato un po' insensibile ma…" Garfield lo interruppe: "Tranquillo Vic, e poi forse è meglio. Vedi io partirò con la Doom Patrol dopo domani per Praga quindi non riuscirei a vederla comunque…" Cyborg sgranò gli occhi sorpreso e disse: "Cosa? Questo significa che lasci la città?" Garfield guardò il suo amico e sospirò e fini col dire: "Già… mi mancherai ,sacco di ruggine".

Cyborg non ne era molto felice all'idea di non rivedere più il suo migliore amico, ma siccome era già a pezzi non voleva farlo sentire male e disse , cercando di sorridere: "Anche a me verdolino, ma non vuol dire che non ci rivediamo più, verrai a trovarmi spero. Beh che dici se mangiamo una pizza insieme, sigh, mi viene da piangere a pensare che sarà l'ultima "Titan pizza". Vai a chiamare Robin e Star, mentre chiamo la pizza.".

Garfield appena uscì dalla stanza gli venne un sorriso.

Il sorriso che gli aveva procurato Victor svanì al solo pensiero di non rivederlo tutti i giorni, gli sarebbe mancato, era come un fratello maggiore con qui divideva le sue gioie e i suoi dolori.

La persona più importante, beh, forse c'è nera un'altra, ma in questo momento lo era…

* * *

Garfield vide Dick e Kory che stavano parlando sul da farsi.

Prima di interromperli si fermò sull'uscio per ascoltare.

Kory disse: "Dick, cosa farò adesso? Io non so dove andare, che cosa fare... Io… sarò sola?" Dick rispose con tono consolatorio: "Kory, non sarai mai sola, i Titani si sono sciolti, ma non vuol dire che non possiamo più vederci.

E poi, se è il posto il problema, posso chiedere a Bruce Wayne se nella sua mega villa puoi occupare una stanza, finche non troveremo una sistemazione migliore, no?" Kory rispose un po' indecisa: "Non so, io…" venne interrotta da Dick che disse col tono un po' seccato: " Sai che origliare è da maleducati, Gar?" Garfield non era neanche troppo sorpreso di essere stato scoperto, dopotutto Robin era stato addestrato da Batman in persona, il più grande detective del mondo.

Gar fece un sorrisino imbarazzato e disse :"Rob mi sorprendi sempre, secondo me ci tieni nascosto qualche super potere magari ch'esso il super udito? O la super intelligenza?" Robin lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Kory disse: "C'è qualcosa che volevi dirci Beast Boy?" Garfield si ricompose e disse, scherzosamente : "Se lor Signori vogliono accomodarsi a tavola, c'è una prelibata pizza che vi attende" e fece un inchino indicando la porta della cucina.

Kory fu felice di quella presentazione e stette al gioco dicendo: "Grazie signor Logan siamo onorati di venire a mangiare una Pizza in vostra compagnia" e sorrise, invece Dick disse un po' contrariato: "Quando ti decidi a crescere un po' "Signor Logan"?" Garfield non diede troppo peso a quello che aveva detto Dick ,anzi andò a braccetto con Kory fino in cucina, Dick si arrese e gli seguì.

Arrivarono in cucina dove Victor stava mettendo le pizze a tavola.

Si sedettero tutti intorno al tavolo ma ne mancava uno, Dick ovviamente se ne accorse e disse : "Ma Raven? Non è venuta a tavola?" Kory aggiunse : "E' vero! Non ha fame?", Garfield si immobilizzò e guardò Cyborg per pensare cosa dire, ci fu un attimo di silenzio e imbarazzo.

Poi Garfield disse: "Beh, è… dovuta partire prima, con urgenza…" Dick aveva capito subito che era una bugia, all'incontrario di Kory, che disse preoccupata: "Oh, speriamo non sia niente di grave… Però poteva salutarci almeno…" Garfield non disse niente e guardò il posto vuoto.

Per tutto il tempo mangiò silenziosamente la sua pizza, mentre gli altri ricordavano i bei tempi passati, e ormai finiti.

Quando tutti finirono Cyborg mise via i piatti che Kory puliva e Garfield uscì dalla stanza, fu subito raggiunto da Dick e gli disse: "Che ne dici se parliamo un po' Garfield?", Gar non poté far altro che acconsentire.

Andarono sul tetto per parlare indisturbati.

Dopo un po' Dick disse, Guardando il mare: "Quello che hai detto a pranzo, non era vero, cosa è successo veramente?" Gar sospirò e seguendo lo sguardo di Dick, poi disse : "beh, volevo dirtelo sta sera, comunque io…domani parto con la Doom Patrol per Praga" Dick lo guardò e disse: "sono contento, passi un podi tempo con la tua famiglia, è una bella notizia. Ma lei come l'ha presa?"; Gar continuò: "Beh quando l'ho detto… gli ho proposto di venire con me , ma aveva altri progetti che… Insomma… Mi ha piantato." Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi aggiunse : " Rob, sono preoccupato, non so dov'è se sta bene, e perché mi ha lasciato in quel modo… Non so più se mi ha mai amato…" dicendo questo Garfield si sedette a terra sconsolato.

Dick si inginocchiò e disse con voce calma : " beh, credo che Raven sia al sicuro e credo anche che non sia stato facile neanche per lei" Garfield lo guardò e disse contrariato : "credi davvero? Andiamo Dick, se fosse stato così non mi avrebbe mollato!" Dick sospirò e disse sempre in modo pacato: "Si invece, Credo che non voleva farti scegliere tra la tua famiglia e lei poi sai che Raven ha difficoltà con le sue emozioni e ha una costante paura di fare male a qualcuno, soprattutto a qualcuno che ama… e credo anche che Raven se fosse stata qui ancora, si sarebbe pentita vedendoti così." Garfield si rese conto che il discorso di Dick aveva senso, i poteri di Raven erano molto potenti e soprattutto guidati dalle emozioni.

Dick dopo essersi alzato disse: "Adesso vado da Kory, devo finire di parlare con lei e preferirei che sta volta non origliassi." Andò verso l'ascensore e prima di svanire aggiunse: "E poi, credo che Raven non ti abbia mai mentito sui suoi sentimento per te".

Garfield sorrise e si alzò e guardò il mare , adesso sapeva che doveva trovarla, in un modo nell'altro sapeva che si sarebbero riuniti, ma non adesso.

* * *

Per ora è tutto :) Commentate se vi va u.u :)


End file.
